Feliz cumpleaños, Akane
by Jade Saotome
Summary: Ranma es un chico con poca solvencia económica, mientras que Akane es una niña consentida y acomodada cumpliendo la mayoría de edad. ¿Hará el amor su aparición?


**Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

Ranma es un chico con poca solvencia económica, mientras que Akane es una niña consentida y acomodada cumpliendo la mayoría de edad. ¿Hará el amor su aparición?

----------

**Feliz cumpleaños, Akane.**

-Akane, ¡te queda precioso!- exclamó Yuka al ver que el atuendo escogido para la fiesta, le sentaba de maravilla a su mejor amiga Akane.

-Obvio, Yuka. Es MI fiesta y naturalmente tengo que lucir más que cualquiera. –Akane era hermosa, mas lo que era de bonita lo tenía también de arrogante.

-En eso tienes razón amiga, tienes que brillar en tu propia fiesta, mira que cumplir la mayoría de edad sólo una vez en la vida –la mirada de Sayuri se tornó soñadora- te lo digo por experiencia.

-Tienes razón, Sayuri, aunque, deja hacerte una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que no te aburriste en el _**Seijin no Hi**__?__1 _Aparte de aburrirme, me cansé. Aunque mi kimono era el más hermoso de todos- una sonrisita risueña adornó su níveo rostro.

-Akane, se nota que no estás hecha para tantas formalidades –rió Yuka.

-Bueno, los tiempos cambian, ahora la modernidad está a todo lo que da –Sayuri y Yuka no comprendieron de pronto las palabras dichas por Akane, así que optaron por cambiar de tema.

-¡Ya quiero llegar y ver a Kuno, tan majo él!- se notaba el entusiasmo de Yuka en cada palabra, mientras Akane seguía admirándose en el espejo y dando los últimos toques a todo su atuendo.

-No solo a Kuno, sino a todos sus amigos, no cabe duda que es una fiesta para gente selecta- ahora el turno de parlotear era de Sayuri.

-En fin chicas, es hora de hacer nuestra entrada triunfal- expresó Akane mientras salía de la habitación con aires de superioridad seguida de Yuka y Sayuri, se dirigían al salón de su casa donde tendría lugar la fiesta de Akane, su mayoría de edad.

* * *

-¿No que Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada? –Ukyo, la mejor amiga del susodicho se burlaba mientras arrastraba de la trenza al joven – pues demuéstralo.

-Tranquila Ukyo, no es para que trates así al pobre Ranma, ¿no ves que está hecho un manojo de nervios?- decía Shampoo para defender a su amigo.

-Ranma dijo que iría y va a ir, en vano se esforzó para hacer esta preciosidad- Ukyo miraba atentamente el exquisitamente elaborado florero de cerámica. Se encontraba adornado en la parte frontal con el perfil de un rostro femenino.

-En eso tienes razón, Ukyo. No por nada Ranma es el mejor ceramista de esta ciudad, bueno, ¡también el mejor artista marcial!- la emoción de Shampoo asustó a Ranma, que se encontraba sentado en una banquita, cabizbajo.

-Díganme tonto o como quieran, encima que NO fui invitado, miren como voy vestido- las chicas miraron a Ranma de la cabeza a los pies.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eres muy guapo, sin importar como vistas- Shampoo se sonrojó al decir esas palabras.

-Ranma, si no te das prisa, yo misma te arrastraré hasta donde está la mismísima Akane y veré que le entregues el regalo- tomó el florero de las manos de Ranma y lo envolvió en papel celofán.

-De acuerdo, ya, no me presionen, ya me voy- Ranma respiró hondo mientras tomaba el regalo firmemente y se dirigía a la fiesta de una de las chicas más populares del barrio de Nerima.

-Espero que… todo salga bien- imploró Shampoo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho.

-Ojala Shampoo, ojala… - ambas miraban al tambaleante Ranma. -aunque, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- pensó Ukyo.

* * *

La música se podía escuchar en toda la cuadra entera, la casa estaba ubicada en la mejor zona residencial a orillas de Nerima, Ranma estuvo a punto de retroceder, cuando se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Ukyo, no debía dar marcha atrás.

-Ranma Saotome no es ningún cobarde- se decía a si mismo.

Conforme iba acercándose a la recepción sentía más ganas de regresar, pero no debía dar marcha atrás.

Al llegar a la entrada, vio que para ingresar necesitaba la invitación, pero como no había sido invitado, no contaba con dicho pase. Digamos que fue una auto-invitación.

No lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba entregar el regalo a Akane, hacerle saber que lo que sentía era real y muy puro, porque el hecho de que no tuvieran el mismo nivel económico, no significaba que no pudiesen sostener alguna relación.

-Eres un cursi, Ranma. ¿Cuando tú pensando esas cosas? La vida no es como en los mangas Shōjo, aquí es diferente, y si quiero iniciar algo con Akane, primero tendré que hacerme su amigo.

Decidió cercar el lugar y divisó una parte para poder entrar, así que sin más, saltó e ingresó a la fiesta, comenzó a acercarse al cúmulo de jóvenes, que reían y bailaban sin parar. Conforme caminaba, reconoció a Akane inmediatamente y quedó deslumbrado. Akane era hermosa, pero con ese vestido se veía divina… -como una diosa- susurró.

* * *

-Oye Akane, ¿tú invitaste a ese muchacho?- la aludida miró en dirección a la señalada por Yuka.

-¿Quién demonios es?- el gesto reflejado en la cara de Akane denotaba un gran disgusto.

Justo cuando iba a dar la orden de que lo echaran, Ranma se detuvo frente a Akane, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces… sucedió…

El no-invitado, tambaleando un poco, quiso darle un abrazo a la festejada. Por instinto, Akane retrocedió, aunque no faltó quienes notaran este gesto y todos se arremolinaron en torno a la pareja y poco a poco se escucharon susurros, tanto revuelo ocasionó el hecho que hasta el DJ interrumpió el sonido.

-Akane, feliz cumpleaños- Ranma extendió los brazos para mostrarle el regalo que con tanto cariño elaboró para ella.

-No te conozco, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?- Esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchachito impertinente arruinara su gran fiesta? Aunque no estaba tan mal… lo único malo es que ese jovencito era pobre…

-Bueno, yo…-

-Sólo invité a mis amigos, a ver dime… ¿A ti quién te invitó?

Al ver la reacción de la chica, Ranma retrocedió…

_Hombre entre los hombres… los hombres no lloran…_

-Feliz cumpleaños, Akane- fue lo último que dijo Ranma Saotome mientras salía del lugar con la frente en alto aunque con el orgullo herido y el regalo en sus brazos… que tanto esfuerzo costó fue a dar a la basura…

* * *

_1 Es el día en que los japoneses celebran su mayoría de edad._

_Los jóvenes que cumplen los 20 años entre el 2 de abril del año anterior y el 1 de abril del año presente son convocados a una ceremonia en que el alcalde les informa de las responsabilidades que deberán afrontar a lo largo de su vida como adultos. Después rezan en los templos cercanos a su ciudad. Para la ocasión, visten sus mejores kimonos y trajes tradicionales._

_El seijin no hi es oficial desde 1948. Desde entonces hasta 1999 se celebraba el 15 de enero. Desde el año 2000, tiene lugar el segundo lunes de enero: dependiendo del año caerá entre el 8 y el 14 de enero._

_

* * *

  
_

Tachan! Mama mía, qué rayos es esto… debo decir que esto no estaba en mis planes, creo que me tomó 2 días elaborarlo, con eso de que mi hermano se apiraña la pc haciendo tarea, pues no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribir algo decente.

Ya sé que tengo un fic más pendiente, pero el otro lo estoy haciendo un poco más elaborado y tengo que buscar datos que en un ratito no resultan suficientes los que encuentro.

Y creo que al fin me salió un One-Shot! Aunque creo que la idea da para más, decidí cortarlo aquí, aunque quizá me anime a continuarlo, bueno, si me apoyan también jejeje.

Con referencia a lo de la mayoría de edad de Akane, pues, se me ocurrió, aunque no pensé que en Japón se llevase a cabo una celebración así, al menos en México no, lo toman como día cualquiera jojojo. También recalco que en este fic, decidí que los papeles se invirtieran, puesto que en la mayoría de los fics que he leído, Akane aparece como una linda "cenicienta" y Ranma como el gallardo y rico joven…

Bueno, me despido, no sean duros conmigo… y me voy porque mi hermano comenzará con su tarea, u_u

Cuídense!

Jade Saotome…


End file.
